The Agreement
by ace1986
Summary: Mike Ehrmantraut goes to Port Charles in order to make an agreement with the head crime boss.


"The Agreement" Part 1

The flight was long and the weather sucked but he made it into Port Charles, a city with history but to Mike Ehrmantraut this is just another northeast city a place where he thought to never go again. "where to?" the cabbie ask, looking like he'd been up for days. "What's the closest bar to the metro court?" Mike said while zipping his jacket. "Three Blocks" "Then lets go". As he left the cab he gave the driver a $20 tip and told him to go on his way. As he walk in he saw that this was a college bar with very few people over 40. "Great" he said and went to set at the bar and ordered whiskey on the rocks. "first time in Jakes?" the bartender ask. "Yep" he answered and then finished his drink and ask for another one. While sipping on his drink he noticed a group of guys harassing a short blonde who is trying to play pool. "Hey dude I'm waiting for my friend" she said but he does not want to hear any of that and pushes her aside. While trying to get back up she was pushed down again and Mike has had enough and goes over to confront them. "You heard the lady, time to move on" he said noticing his friends getting up. "what are you going to do old man?" Mark said and his friends start laughing. "Kid you don't want to mess with me, leave the girl alone." and he puts his hand in his pocket has if reaching for a gun. Mark and his friends started to freak out and left. Mike then goes to the women and and helps her up into the chair. "You OK kid?" she gets up looked down at her self and said "I can't believe those apes did that to me!" "Do you want me to call someone for you?" she says no and just then a guy walks into Jakes to which she knows. The guy gives her a hug and she starts talking to him "Spinelli I do not know what I'd would of done if this gentlemen was not here." Mike gets out his phone and ID's Spinelli. "Damian Spinelli?" Mike asks and when he answers yes he replies " I have a message for Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos from my boss."

The drive to the warehouse was not to long but the pressure was building up has Mike was uncomfortable talking business in front of the women. "Maybe we should drop Maxie off before the meeting" Mike said. And maxie clearly upset started to go off on the driver, "Max I'm not walking from here your nuts if you think I'll do it!" Mike Turns to Spinelli gives him a look and then Spinelli tells the driver to drop her off at her apt. Mike looking a little better once maxie is drop off, telling the driver "that lady is a keeper, kind of reminds me of my ex-wife" to which Spinelli orders the driver to go faster. "So what brings you to see stone cold and mister sir?" Spinelli ask to a clearly weary Mike. "Business". As they were pulling up to the warehouse mike saw a guy in a suit and a guy in a black shirt, Corinthos and Morgan most likely. "Thought you were going to pick him up at the metro court Max?" Sonny said sounding upset. "Spinelli called from Jakes... He help Maxie out of jam." Mike then exits the car, scans the area and said "I don't want to get your driver in trouble but I needed to stretch my legs." he approaches Sonny with his hands in his pocket. "two stops is a lot for a guy my age." he then shakes Sonny's hand while Jason looks on. "Lets get to my office Mr.. Ehrmantraut" and the three of them went into the building, Sonny ordering his guys to keep watch outside.

Sonny offers Mike a drink to which he pass's up saying he had plenty at Jakes. "I did not fly across the country to be your buddy Sonny, I remember you from my days in Philadelphia" Mike said to a surprised Sonny. "How do you know about me?" Sonny says walking to his desk. "I was a beatcop back then when you were running cherry top for Joe Scully." and added "a lot of drugs and money were coming and going from there." Sonny then replies "That was the past, why did Gustavo hire a someone like you for his org?" Mike answers "Needed to start a new leaf I guess, why did you hire a rich kid?" he said while pass's a look at Jason. "My boss wants to know if you are willing to ship his product into Canada, we lost our Russlo connection in Buffalo after the DEA shut them down." Jason looking at Sonny answers "we don't do meth" to which Mike gave Jason a look. "We know you don't but the LaPesh family does, you'd ship it from Port Charles to the Canadian border and they'd handle it from there." Feeling the building tension between the two Sonny cut in, " I'll give my LaPesh contact a call and we'll see if there open to this meet. I know a businessman like Gustavo likes results so you have my word Mike." "I hope so" and gives both of them the OK look before exiting to the door. "A car would be nice Mr.. Corinthos."


End file.
